All's Well That Ends Well
by sushicakes
Summary: When an old school tradition comes up, Sakura will finally be reunited with her friends after a year of separation but why isn't she as happy as she wanted to be? Sequel to Best Friends and Soft Orange Shirts -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

hehehohho sequel to Best Friends and Soft Orange Shirts! say whuttttt! LOL. This might be short though. :3

**Summary**: When an old school tradition comes up, Sakura will finally be reunited with her friends after a year of separation but why isn't she as happy as she wanted to be?

* * *

**All's Well That Ends Well**  
by sushicakes

_I miss those times when things were simple and your heart was mine  
I just don't understand how you could threw it all away  
When I needed you the most you were, nowhere to be found  
But I still hung on just hoping for my love to come around  
_

* * *

**March 14th, 2011**

"Sakura, after you're done checking up on the twins, can you fax the sheets to Diane?" Tsunade asked me.

"Sure, no problem."

I turned my attention back to my clipboard and looked over everything, and finally putting it back. Waving bye to the twins, I went into Tsunade's office to find the sheets that were to be faxed. As I am in here, I looked at the mess she had made.

"Maybe I should clean up a bit…" Looking around to see if there were any bags to put the garbage, I nearly tripped over something. "What the?" Looking down, I see one of Tsunade's sake bottles. _'Damn woman'_

.

.

.

After faxing over the sheets and 20 minutes of cleaning, I finally got to go home. Saying my byes to everyone, I left and walked along the summer air to the local bakery. Taking just a sniff of the sweet smell of the bake goods being baked and made, was so good. Picking out some BBQ buns and dinner rolls, and paid for it.

As I entered my place, placing the food on the kitchen counter and looked at some of the mail I picked up.

"Phone bill, mom's bill, credit card... oh what's this?"

Putting down the other mail, I took the green envelope that is addressed to me, and opened it up.

_Dear Graduates of 2010!_

_As many may know, every year each graduate is invited to our very old tradition get together or reunion as some of you may call it to once see your old classmates and friends! There will be food and I mean lots of food! We are also asking for at least a $20 donation to our school charity which will go towards the charity you all will be voting for during the reunion! _

_Please RSVP by calling 416-555-6486 ext. 1001_

_If you have any questions, please feel free to call, ext. 1001_

_Thank you and hope to see you all there!_

**_WHERE? School field!_**

**_WHEN? June 25th_**

**_WHO? YOU!_**

_Parking is available but limited spots. This is a casual event and bring your memories!_

* * *

**March 16th, 2011**

I woke up to a headache and as I sit at my desk in the lecture room. Trying my best to write down notes as the teacher talked about whatever and the exams that were coming up. All I could think about was sleep.

"Alright, time's up kids, remember if you haven't handed in those essays, please do soon and if not please see me ASAP."

Putting my things into my bag and taking out my essay, handed it in and walked off the campus to the local health clinic to get some Tylenol to help my headache.

When I got home, all I did was just flopped on the couch until I was woken up by my mom, who was waving the green letter.

"So you going?"

"Yeah."

"I remember going to this, had so much fun. Getting to see all of my friends who moved away was one of the best memories."

I looked at my mother who was smiling at the memories of her friends. Some of them were parents, running small shops and some now live in a different country. I never really thought about how I was going to see the whole gang again.

"Honey, do you know what you're going to wear?" my mother asked.

"Maybe my doctor coat so everybody will know what I'm doing and I don't have to say anything."

My mom laughed and patted me on the head before leaving to go into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

After eating dinner with my family, I went upstairs to do some homework and finally jumped into bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Seeing everyone again, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

So I was looking at some Naruto profiles and oh my god it said on Ino's that in the Naruto databook, her hobby is shopping! oh gosh I didn't know that, I always thought it was just something that someone came up with on here and it became like a thing for her. LOL I feel silly now. xD I also found out that the Farro brothers left Paramore. ;-;

* * *

**All's Well That Ends Well**

By sushicakes

_Choreographed and lack of passion.__  
__Prototypes of what we were.__  
__Went full circle 'til I'm nauseous.__  
__Taken for granted now.__  
__Now I waste it, faked it, ate it, now I hate it._

* * *

**March 27****th****, 2011**

Today is Thursday! Yay! Sadly I'm sitting in class learning about whatever. As I look at the clock to strike 5 so I could finally leave. Finishing some paperwork that I got some the hospital and also filling out some class work questions, I really wish day would end already.

I worked someone's shift at the hospital because they called in sick which ended up having me work until 10. Walking to the local bakery, picked out a small chocolate cake, after paying I went home. When I arrived home, no one was home yet so placing the cake on the kitchen counter, I stood in front of it. Looking at it and figured that it was missing something. Walking over to the wine cupboard, taking out some random bottle, poured myself a glass, and taking a sip from it.

Looking at the clock, it hits midnight.

"Happy birthday to me…"

* * *

**May 28****th****, 2011**

Being out and buying some things for my parent's garden, I stopped by the Yamanaka Flower Shop to see Ino's mother and look at some flowers to plant. As I entered in someone from the back of the store yelled, "I'll be right there!"

Walking to the counter, I waited for whoever was working today. Looking at the daily flower specials on the counter that was underneath the glass.

"OH MY GOD FOREHEAD IS THAT YOU?"

I looked up and saw Ino, who still looks the same but had matured a bit and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"INO! Oh my god, aren't you suppose to be in Paris?"

"Yes but I finished early so here I am!"

She ran around the corner and gave me one of the biggest hugs ever.

"Ino you're going to kill me!"

"Shut up!"

When she finally let go, we both laughed, and we both talked about whatever was going on in our lives. She brought out a pot of tea and some cookies.

"What have you been up to? The last time I checked, you were getting drunk."

"Oh haha pig. Well, exams are coming up and busy at the hospital."

"You still go to K of MS?"

I nodded. "I was just so happy when they called and told me about how half of the letters were missing and wasn't sent."

"I'm still so happy for you sweetie!"

"Thanks. How about you? Miss big shot working with top designers!"

"Oh it was so awesome! I met the coolest people there but I missed everyone…"

"Me too…"

Both of us were now quiet, thinking about how after everyone went their separate ways and some didn't or lost contact.

"So are you dating anyone?" Ino asked me.

"No. Had a couple of guys ask me out but no…"

"Sakura! You can let the break up get to you!"

"I know it's just… he…"

Ino gave me one of her comfort hugs and patted my back.

"Darling, remember, it wasn't you. It was him."

* * *

**June 11th, 2011**

Standing with Ino at the airport waiting for Hinata and Tenten arrive from California, we looked at the board with all the flights that was either delayed or canceled. Luckily, the plane from California to here wasn't delayed or canceled and just in time the gate opened and I could see Ino was being jumpy, and I was holding two gift bags. When we spotted Hinata and Tenten, Ino screamed on top of her lungs.

"HINATA! TENTEN! OVER HERE!"

As the two rushed over to us and we all were in a hug group.

"Oh my God, you guys I haven't seen you in so fucking long!" Tenten cried.

As we all hugged again, gave them their gift bags and we had to break up because we heard someone interrupting us.

"Holy, Neji you got taller!" I said.

"Yeah, and hey how are you?"

"Good!"

"Come on guys! We should head back to the city!"

.

.

.

Sitting around a table with Ino, Hinata and Tenten, we ordered a couple of sushi dishes and some drinks.

"Oh you guys didn't have to get anything!" Hinata said happily as she looked through the bag.

"It's nothing! They were going to throw them away at the fashion show so I was like 'hey why not give it when I see you all!'" Ino replied happily.

Ino gave us each a nice black dress, two make up palettes and loads of name brand gift cards.

"Sakura... Hinata and I received the letter a week ago about you know..." Tenten told me.

"Oh wow, so late?"

"Yeah, the post office at the school is so damn slow and the people there are so stupid!" Hinata angrily said.

"How are you now?"

"I'm okay, I guess... it still hurts you know?"

"Pinky, you're strong and you know what? You got us."


	3. Chapter 3

I know I might be updating fast but it's just that I might be really busy during winter break and working on my stupid essay so yeah, hehe.

* * *

**All's Well That Ends Well  
**By sushicakes

_It's a cruel cruel world, to face on your own,  
A heavy cross, to carry alone,  
The lights are on, but everyone's gone,  
And it's cruel.  
_

* * *

"_So what did your dad say?"_

"_He's pretty cool about it."_

"_That's good Sasuke!"_

"_Hn."_

_Walking out of his parent's place after telling his parents about deciding to go to U of Suna and we arrived the park. _

"_Sasuke, since you're really going to Suna… do you remember what we promised?"_

"_Don't worry, I'm going to always write and call to you. No matter what."_

_He kisses me on lips and pulls me into a hug._

"_I love you Sakura, nothing's ever going to change that."_

.

.

.

**June 25, 2011**

I suddenly got up from my sleep, looking at the time, it was 4:46AM. I rubbed my eyes and felt tears falling. _'Argh, fuck… again with that…'_ I rest my head back on my pillow and facing the window that was on my left. Looking into the dark sky wondering why it's always him who wakes me up in the middle of the night. Sooner than I know it, I fell back asleep.

Feeling someone shaking my shoulder, I opened my eyes to see my mom with a newspaper in hand.

"Honey, wake up, it's already 10 and you got your reunion to go to."

I lay in bed for a bit after she left to go finish making breakfast and finally getting up and putting on my panda slippers, and walked downstairs. Sitting on one of the counter stools, took a bite of the bacon and well, I felt dead.

"Sakura? Are you okay? Did you get much sleep?"

"Eh and no."

"Bad dreams? Nightmare?"

"Both."

Taking a big gulp from my orange juice, my mom placed her hand on my right hand which was on the counter.

"Honey, if it's about Sasuke again, please don't let him ruin today for you."

"I don't care. I don't even know if he's going. Not like I even care."

"Sakura—"

"Mom, please. I'm okay. I'm going to get dressed. Tell me when the girls call alright?"

.

.

.

I entered into the school field gates at around 2, I could see some of my old classmates and a couple of tents and tables set up with games and food. They weren't lying about the amount of food. I spotted a blond over at the ramen stand, so I quickly walked to there and saw Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you guys?"

"Good veeeeery good. This ramen is making it even more gooooood!"

I chuckled at Naruto, still the same but I've noticed he has grew taller. I turned my direction towards Shikamaru and gave him a death glare.

"Yo, what are you-"

"How dare you break up with Ino!"

"I-I didn't!"

I looked at him and spoke again.

"What do you mean you didn't?"

Shikamaru sighed. "We decided to be mutual about it. We still love each other very much."

"You swear?"

"I swear on Ino's credit card." He raised his hand.

I laughed at him and when I see Ino, I was going to kill her.

"Hey Naruto, hurry, we gotta meet up with Neji and Sasuke in 5 minutes."

"Yeah yeah!"

I stopped when I heard Shikamaru say Sasuke's name. I looked down at the table and I felt Naruto put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you alright?"

"Hm? Oh yeah... just sleepy that's all," I replied.

"Ohh! Come with us! You'll get to see Sasuke... or have you two already have?"

"Uh, sorry Naruto... maybe later. I gotta go see the girls anyway so..."

"Okay! How about at around 4, we all get together at our spot?"

"Sure." I scratched my head and waved bye to the two.

.

.

.

After leaving the ramen stand, I found the girls and told them about meeting the guys at 4 at our old spot.

"Sounds good," Tenten said and Hinata agree.

"Also, Ino I'm going to kill you!"

"WHAT! WHY SAKURA! WHYYY!" Ino shouted as she was eating her cotton candy.

"You told us that Shikamaru broke up with you but when I saw him, he said it was a mutual decision by both of you!"

"WHAT!" Tenten pushed Ino back a bit.

"Heheh... sorry... it's just that I was heart broken, you know? I just..."

"Looks like we all had problems huh?" Hinata said sadly.

"Hinata, you and Tenten are the only ones who didn't get your hearts broken," I said.

"I know it's just that when you and Ino got your hearts broken, we felt it too and plus I had to deal with Tenten's drunkenness."

"HEY!"

"Guys, I'm sorry for lying..."

"Aw Ino it's alright, come on, it's 4 soon and we gotta go see the guys."

We grabbed each others hands and walked towards the old hang out spot. I tried to put a smile on my face as we reached and the guys looked right at us. Including Sasuke.

* * *

_Preview for next chapter~_

"Why don't you ask _him_?" I shot back.

.

"It's none of your business, Yamanaka."

.

"So there was another girl involved? That stupid red head I saw when I came to visit you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**All's Well That Ends Well  
**By sushicakes

_Baby please don't go__  
__If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here__  
__I don't know__  
__If you feel the way I do__  
__If you leave I'm gonna find you  
Baby please don't go go go go _

* * *

After hanging out for a bit at the reunion, the eight of us decided to go to Waldorf 990 and have dinner. I sat beside Ino and Hinata, and Sasuke sat in front of me. As we ate, we all took turns talking about what has been going on in our lives the past year. I told them about how Konoha of Medical Studies lost my acceptance letter. Whenever I tell the story, I just laugh at it.

When desserts finally came, I ordered éclairs which came with 4 on the dish and a side of strawberry ice cream. Ino ordered the same, while everyone else ordered the chocolate cake or another drink.

"So teme, how come you and Sakura haven't spoken to each other yet?" Naruto asked him.

I froze and Ino placed her hand on mine and in the corner of my eye, I could see Hinata sending Naruto a death glare.

"Yeah, why haven't you two?" Neji also asked.

"Why don't you ask _him_?" I shot back.

Sasuke turned away from Naruto and looked right at me. "Hn."

"Teme! Tell!"

"Yeah Uchiha, spill it. Tell us why you broke up with Sakura."

I quickly grabbed Ino's hand which was on mine and stared at her. "What the Hell Ino!"

"What? Everyone has the right to know! I don't even know!"

"It's none of your business, Yamanaka."

"It so is Uchiha! You hurt my best friend! And if you hurt her, you hurt us all!" Ino stood up, almost causing the table to tip over as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Ino…"

"Come on troublesome woman, we're leaving."

Shikamaru walked over to Ino and grabbed her wrist to pull her away.

"No Shika! I gotta smack some sense into that boy!"

"Ino, please."

"Fine."

After Ino and Shikamaru left, the whole room was quiet.

"Sorry Sakura…"

"It's okay Naruto," I replied.

"I think we should just go and pay our bills now…"

We nodded at Hinata's suggestion. After paying, Naruto apologized even more and eventually left with Hinata, and Neji had already walked Tenten home. Which left Sasuke and I in front of the restaurant. Tugging on my cardigan, I turned to my right and began to walk away. As I kept on walking, I could hear footsteps behind me, so I stepped to the side and saw Sasuke's figure stopping right front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"You."

"Me? ME? You want me? I think that's too late." I started to walk again but was then stopped by him.

"I'm sorry."

"Honestly, is that all you can say?"

"Sakura, I-"

"Don't Sakura me! Plus, you wouldn't like me to be near you. You need your space, remember?"

I pushed him away from me and I sped off heading towards my place. As I reached my door and quickly entering in, realizing that, that was the first time I've spoken to him in months.

.

.

.

Walking up to my room, opening up my secret stash box, taking out a bottle of vodka, and took a swing at it. I laid down on my bed for awhile, taking a little nap before hearing a knock at the door. Quickly hiding the bottle and fixed myself, I went downstairs and opened the door to see Sasuke standing there.

"Sakura, please just hear me out."

The only thing I did was just looked at him.

"When I broke up with you, it wasn't because of you, it was me."

"So there was another girl involved? That stupid red head I saw when I came to visit you?"

"Fuck no, never. I would never cheat on you."

"Then why did you tell me you needed your space? Why?"

"I-I don't know. I just needed some space."

I crossed my arms and shouted, "I gave you space Sasuke, like you asked. Yet when I came to visit to spend time with you, you just pushed me away!"

"I was sick!"

"Well, hello! I am a doctor's assistant; I could have done a check up for you!"

"I didn't want you to get sick from whatever I had!"

I could feel Sasuke's anger rising, so I pulled him in before any of the neighbors come and check on us.

"You also went out with your new friends when you were fucking sick!"

"So? I didn't do anything bad!"

"YOU DRANK! Naruto called me and said something about you being drunk!"

"I'm sorry Sakura! What else did you want from me? I wrote and called back whenever you did. Made sure I was free the days you visited and that I could come back in time for the holidays to spend time with my family, friends, and YOU!" His dark eyes, looked straight at my emerald eyes with sadness, fear and anger.

"That's not good enough!"

"What's not good enough? Me doing the things I promised to you or me? Am I good enough for you?"

"You are good enough for me! You're everything to me!"

"Then what the Hell is the problem?"

"When I visited, I want to –sniff- spend time with you, -sniff- wake up next to you, kiss –sniff- you, and everything we did before -sniff- you left. But you pushed me away. Started acting -sniff- weird as if you didn't want me, didn't -sniff- want to do this anymore. I was scared, Sasuke. I still am."

"I am here now."

I wiped the tears away and tried to look at him but I couldn't. How do you face the person you love after they broke up with you and a fight you just had? I didn't have Ino to run to right now for comfort but instead Sasuke was right in front of me. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm really, really terribly sorry Sakura."

"Sasuke..."

"I know you hate me, hurt by me, but you just need to know that I still love you."

I touched the left side of his chest, right where his heart is and looked at him. "Sasuke, I..."


	5. Chapter 5

Did anyone see that lunar eclipse? I didn't because I got lazy and basically found out at the last minute. lol

Also, Don't Go ft Lights by Bring Me The Horizon is one of my favourite songs. I love this song because it's not too 'screamo' and you can really feel/hear the emotions in Oliver's voice. Their music is like 'screamo' but it doesn't matter to me.

* * *

**All's Well That Ends Well  
**by sushicakes

_Save me from the ones that haunt me in the night.  
I can't live with myself, so stay with me tonight.  
Don't go, I can't do this on my own.  
Don't go.  
_

* * *

When I woke up, turning my head to my left and saw Sasuke lying next to me. Brushing off some of his hair out of his sleeping face, I looked at him and smiled. As I stared at him more, I felt him tugging onto me, pulling me closer to him. Not knowing what to do now but just lay there next time him. Though, I knew I had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

**July 16th, 2011**

Sorting out paperwork is hard especially if you're working for Tsunade. This woman can really pile her work up. With college and exams done, I'm working full time at the hospital even sometimes working overtime.

One thing I've become addicted to is coffee. The problem is that I either add too much sugar or too less and then when I add too much, it makes the inside of my mouth feel funny.

As I am about to go and punch out, one of the ladies from the front desk told me there was a visitor for me and I told them to come into my small cute office. While waiting for whomever, I packed my things and my Hello Kitty lunch container into my bag; I hear a knock on the door. Looking up, I see Sasuke standing there with a small bouquet of flowers.

I brushed my hair back and pulled the pink locks into a bun.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Was just in the neighborhood and thought to visit you."

He worked over and handed me the bouquet and I thanked him.

"Sasuke, we really need to talk…"

He looked at the ground and said, "Yeah I know…"

I walked over to him with my bag on my shoulder and took his hand into mine.

* * *

**July 20th, 2011**

"I hate how you'll be gone in a month…"

"I hate it too."

I played with the strawberries that were on my plate. Usually I would eat them but I felt like I had no stomach for them. It has been about a week and a half of Sasuke and I talking about what we are going to do about this relationship, whether to rebuild it or let it be. Everytime I look at him, I feel safe but the idea of him leaving again so soon, makes me feel empty once again.

I put down my fork and brought my hands to my face, started to cry causing Sasuke to look at me worried.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Please don't go... just please."

* * *

**July 23th, 2011**

As we walk to Sasuke's house to watch a movie, he holds my hand in his the whole time as we were walking and talking about whatever was going on the news. We settled down on the couch in front of the TV, watching Titanic, the whole time I could feel his arms around me, and once in awhile stroking my hair.

When Sasuke went to the bathroom, I walked myself to the bedroom, looked at his old photographs of everyone on his wall. If you looked closer, they were all collecting dust. Looking around the room once more, I hear his footsteps entering the room, his figure walking towards me and wrapping his arms around me from the back. Holding me like there's no tomorrow.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**August 12th, 2011**

I decided that no matter what is going to happen between Sasuke and I, I have to spend as much time as possible with him. I know there's a possibility that both of us would end up getting hurt but I can't just let this whole opportunity slip away.

Ino asked me about the evening of the reunion when Sasuke came over. I accidentally slipped a word that he came over after the dinner fight. She thought we had sex, which we didn't.

"Sakura, you're lying."

"I'm not."

"Okay fine, you didn't. Did you say anything to him that had him in your bed?"

"I almost though him I still love him..."

Ino drank her coffee and nearly spitted it out.

"WHAT! What do you mean?"

"I-I-I... don't know."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Sakura, stop being silly."

"Ino, I..."

* * *

**August 19, 2011**

Flipping through a magazine on my bed, trying to distract me from what was going to happen today.

Sasuke was going to leave. Going back to Suna.

As I rested my eyes, I get a phone call from Naruto, shouted from the other line telling me to go to the airport.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Sakura-chan! He's going to go and you are going to just stay wherever the fuck you are?"

"Naruto-"

"No ands or buts! Everyone knows how you feel about him. He needs to know!"

"What on Earth are you thinking about?"

"YOU LOVE HIM!"

.

.

.

After getting a ride from Naruto and everyone came with me for back up support. I sped out of the car, having my legs taking me as fast I can, running to gate 7. Almost bumping into some people along the way, I thought about what I was going to say when I stop him.

"Excuse me!"

"HEY! You made me drop my bags!"

"Sorry!"

Trying to push through the crowd near gate 7, I wanted to scream his name, maybe trying to get his attention. As I reached the entrance of the gate, I could see his spiky hair which was more like non-spiky than usual. All I could do was look at his face and almost not noticing him getting closer. I had to speak, get my mouth moving. Finally finding the strength, I opened my mouth and shouted as loud as I could.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

**Mwahahahaha cliffhanger!**

**-gets hit by a jelly bean-**


	6. Chapter 6

ohai everyone. It has been a long time since I've updated this... :c Thank you to those who has reviewed and waited very patiently for this update! Love you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :c**

* * *

_"Do you?"_

_"Do I what?"_

_"Sakura, stop being silly."_

_._

_"No ands or buts! Everyone knows how you feel about him. He needs to know!"_

_"What on Earth are you thinking about?"_

_"YOU LOVE HIM!"_

_._

_I had to speak, get my mouth moving. Finally finding the strength, I opened my mouth and shouted as loud as I could._

* * *

**All's Well That Ends Well**  
by sushicakes

_You know I still love you baby._  
_ And it will never change. (Saranghae)_

* * *

Walking slowly back to the car with my shoulders feeling weak and down, and my head down. As I approached the car, lifting my head up a bit I could see Naruto standing outside of the car while everyone else was inside all with worried looks. He walks over to me and I hugged him as if there was no tomorrow. Couldn't control my tears anymore that I was holding back, I just let them go.

* * *

**September 10th, 2011**

It was already 7 in the evening and I'm still at the mall trying to find a gift for Shikamaru and Ino. Right after class had ended (argh stupid classes on the weekend!), I ran quickly to the mall near by and basically walked around this goddamn mall for about an hour. Taking a rest, I sat down on a bench next to this teenage girl, who was on her phone. Opening a bag, I took out a very comfy green pillow that I had bought for Shikamaru and a small jewelry figure stand for Ino. Still feels like not enough. Texting Hinata asking her what she and Tenten had gotten for them, they replied with a big make-up set and two nice pair of heels. Getting off my butt, I walked around once more.

As I roamed the mall once more, got a couple of things and headed towards the exit. Since it was a Saturday, the mall was pretty busy still. Quickly walking up the moving escalator not watching where I was going someone on the right side moved in front of me causing both of us crashing into each other. Looking up I see a guy, not much older than I, short black hair and his skins is pale. Looking into this guy's eyes, it reminded me of someone.

_'Sasuke?'_

"Sorry about that, here's your bag."

Quickly getting off the escalator and walking towards the guy, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around, saw his face again, it was Sai and I could feel disappointment written all over my face. "Oh… sorry… um, thanks and sorry back there."

"It's my fault. Don't worry."

Sai flashed a smile, it felt weird. An uneasy feeling from the way he had smiled. I gave him a small smile back. As I turned away to head home, I turned back to the sound of his voice.

"Hey, would you like to go for dinner?"

* * *

**September 12-15, 2011**

It has been about five days since Sai, yes my _ex-boyfriend_, and I have gone out for dinner. I learned a couple of new things about him. Sai graduated from Konoha University by taking online course due to his criminal records but he says he preferred doing online courses in the first place anyway, and is now working at a lawyer firm part time while still doing his art. He says he mostly gets coffee and mail and about 20-30% of the time he actually gets to help one of the top lawyers there on a case. When I told him about my job, he said it's the best thing someone could get into, especially at such a young age. I think he was more surprised at how I am one of Tsunade's assistants aside from Shizune.

"You've always talked about working with her and here you are," he said to me and smiled.

I couldn't believe he even remembered that.

.

.

"So how are you and Sasuke by the way?" he asked me.

I froze at this. _What do I say? Do I tell him? What if he tries to get back with me? Or do I want to? Do I? Oh my God answer now Sakura._

"Oh... you guys broke up... sorry," he spoke again and breaking me away from my thoughts.

I stirred the spoon in my cup of tea and replied lowly, "Yeah..."

* * *

**September 23rd, 2011**

"Sai! Can you please help me with this stupid zipper?" I whined as I stood in front of my mirror and trying to zip up my dress. Curse me for eating so much junk food.

I heard Sai's voice but it was faint and as he reached inside my room, went behind me and pulled the zipper nicely up and in place. Tugging on my black dress and fixed my hair a bit, turned and faced Sai.

"You look good."

.

.

"SAKI! OH MY GOD!" Tenten shouted and ran over to me.

"Tenten! Hi!" I replied happily and hugged her back.

Suddenly we heard someone coming towards us and the sounds of the person's heels. Peeking over Tenten's shoulder, I saw Ino but she stopped when she came close.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a stern voice.

Tenten and I turned around and saw Sai right behind me. Oops almost forgot about him. Ino finally moved from her spot and walked over to us. Tenten slowly walked away into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Ino repeated.

"I believe you told Sakura she could bring a date?"

Ino turned her head towards me with all seriousness in her eyes. "Are you guys fucking?"

"Ino! NO!" I cried.

"Oh thank goodness." She gave herself a sign of relief.

Sai looked over to me and gave me a 'wtf' look and I just shrugged my shoulders. Ino turned her attention back at Sai.

"What's your deal?" she asked.

"I'm just here as a date."

"I see."

"Happy birthday by the way," he said and smiled.

Ino looked at him again and back at me. "Thanks. You guys can just hang your stuff over there and meet everyone else in the living room, okay?"

I nodded, gave Ino a hug and gifts for her and Shikamaru. Sai took my coat and hooked it, and then he stood next to me and said, "That was weird..."

I nodded in agreement.

.

.

Everybone laughed and smiled as Ino and Shikamaru opened their gifts. The whole time Ino was ecstatic as she opened each one. There was one gift from Shikamaru that well was... ahem (she showed Tenten and I, if Hinata was here she would have fainted) and Shikamaru was blushed madly. As Shikamaru opened another gift, he pulled out a grey pillow with writing on it saying "I'm lazy".

He took out the card and said, "I should go thank Naruto."

It was weird to see only Neji and Tenten who could make it tonight. Everyone else were either busy with school or couldn't catch a flight. There were many of Ino and Shikamaru's friends but they had to leave early so now it was just Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Sai and I.

"Hey Sakura, wanna help me get the drinks?" Ino asked me as she stood up. I nodded, got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"So you and Sai huh?"

"What about?"

"You two seem _close_."

"We're just friends, that's all."

"That's what they all say."

I put down the bottle of wine on the counter. "What are you talking about?"

"Sakura, I don't want you to get hurt again." I could feel her voice being worried for me.

"I can't control how I feel, do I?"

Ino walked over to me from the other side of the counter and grabbed my hand, "Are you listening to your heart or are you telling yourself what you wanna feel?"

.

.

After just two glasses of wine and a heart to heart with Ino, Sai and I took a taxi back to my place. Along the way and on the elevator, I thought a lot about what Ino said, how I felt and the time that Sai and I had spent together. Could I really be moving on? Could I be falling for Sai again? Walking down the hallway that lead us to my home. I asked Sai if he had a good time and he replied with a yes and a smile. I smiled back. As we reached my door and opening it up, I looked at Sai.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Sure."

Proceeding to open the door and the two of us entered in, I noticed my parents weren't home. As Sai hanged his coat on the stand, I walked into the living room and saw a silhouette near the big window that was connected to the balcony. At first I thought it was my dad but he doesn't have his hair like...

"Sasuke?" I called out and felt a bit of stutter in my voice.

He turned around but I couldn't see his face well. "Sakura."

As I am about to walk towards him to hug and kiss him as if there was no tomorrow or slap him**_ hard_** for many reasons but he spoke again.

"What's he doing here?"

I looked behind me and kind of saw Sai standing near the light switch and turned it on. He walked beside me and grabbed my left hand into his.

"I should be asking the same. Breaking and entering."

Sasuke huffed and walked pass the coffee table and held up a thin silver chain with a key on it in front of us. I gasped at the key, completely almost forgot about it.

"I'm pretty sure you remember giving this to me Sakura."

"Sasuke..."

"Whatever man, just leave," Sai said.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"When you left everyone... Sakura."

"You don't know shit!" Sasuke shot back.

I stood there as the two argued. I didn't know what to do, it's pretty late and with all of this yelling could cause the neighbour next door and downstairs to hear, and they may even call the police. In the corner of my eye, I could see both of them ready to either push or punch each other. I had to do something and quickly.

"STOP!" I cried loudly.

The guys looked at me and at the same time they said, "Sakura..."

"Just leave! Both of you! Leave! One of you leave first and then the other." Turning on my heel, walking towards the door and swinging it open and asked angrily, "Who is gonna go first?"

Sai moved from his spot and walked towards the door. "Bye Sakura and sorry."

Looking at Sai as he entered the elevator and was going down, I turned my attention back inside and where Sasuke was standing. I still didn't know whether to feel surprised that he's back all of a sudden or really glad he's back and maybe we could work everything out. Though right now, I couldn't stand him being in my place. Sasuke walked towards the door and held the knob to leave but stopped.

"Sakura, I've missed you," he said calmly.

Grabbing the door side and swinging it open more, I replied, "Leave."

* * *

Ahhh what is going to happen to Sakura and Sasuke? Will they get back together? Or will I end up killing everyone? lol no I'm joking.

anyway thanks for reading and um, reviews please? :3


End file.
